


Art for Shadows of the Past

by pseudoneems, ximeria



Series: Shadows of the Past [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genosha, M/M, X-Men Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoneems/pseuds/pseudoneems, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art by pseudoneems, for Shadows of the Past by Ximeria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Shadows of the Past

"One moment he was heading for what seemed to be an inevitable faceplant, and the next he was caught, swung around and... well, Charles had never dreamed he'd reenacting the poster from Gone with the Wind. He didn't have the hair <i>or</i> curves of  Scarlet O'Hara.

 "Argh!" Charles clung to the nearest solid object, in this case it was a nicely muscled arm and just hung on, his heart thundering. Charles felt his face heat as he kept clinging, and he knew the longer he put if off the more embarrassing it would be."

 

 

 

 

""So you have two twined DNA sequences in stone and metal?" Charles asked. He found it amusing and more than a little surprising."

 

 

 

 

"The main square of the city had been transformed into a lovely nighttime extravaganza of café tables around the edges and an open area in the middle where strings of coloured lamps lit up like a ceiling of light."

 

 


End file.
